Rise Of An Alpha
by starrscreamer
Summary: Currently being rewritten. Again...Because i'm lame. I apologize! If anyone is still interested in this PM me please. So i know whether to continue or delete it. Thank you!
1. Author's Note

**A/N: UPDATED 30.07.2015**

**I've changed a couple lines to the first chapter, nothing major. The second one will follow shortly. Decided not to abandon this. **

Initially this was meant to be a short prequel to another story of mine. But in the meantime i got an entirely new idea which i believe is much better (and i hope you will all like as well) therefore i decided to turn this into an actual three part story.

The first part is centered around Maddy and the events after she was forced to leave home and her pack and goes on during the events of the third season (but obviously it is AU since Maddy was not present in the show) and afterwards for a few months. It's most likely going to be the longest one.  
Rhydian didn't come looking for Maddy so there will be no Maddian in the first part.

The second presents the lives of the Stoneybridge pack in the few months after season three so no Maddy in that one until the end. It's probably only going to be a few chapters long.

The third and last part is set after Maddy returns to Stoneybridge as is reunited with the rest of the pack.

OK, i know i suck at summaries and explanations but hopefully this was clear enough. The story will be better, i promise. If you have any questions feel free to PM or leave a review, i'll try and answer all of them!

**WARNING**: Rated T for violence and strong language.


	2. I: How I Live Now

How I Live Now

**x**

Bones crackled in complaint as a tired, shivering Maddy found her way inside the worn, homemade sleeping bag, curling into a tight ball under the covers in order to preserve whatever body heat she had left. Pressing her frozen nose against the fur which served as a pillow she awaited for much needed sleep to finally come. Lucky for the teenager by the time she had found the way back to the Smiths' new home her parents were both sound asleep and unaware of her absence.

That day had been one of those which leave a bad taste in your mouth, this time quite literally since dinner had consisted once again of a varied range of bugs and plants Maddy had never in her wildest dreams considered edible before that day. Hunting had gone poorly over the past couple weeks-animals tended to avoid the mountains in winter-and the pack was on edge, acting like a bunch of heroin addicts going through withdrawal. Or at least that's how Daniel put it, much to his daughter's amusement.

Maddy herself was beginning to feel the effects of going without proper food for an extended period of time and she had to admit it was rather unpleasant, her stomach constantly sore, growling and twisting in complaint. But not to the point of plain maddening. Perhaps it had something to do with her past as a tame wolf, or maybe she just had better self-control than the others; whichever it was the brunette didn't really care. She was just thankful she and her parents hadn't gone off the rails as well.

Shifting from her stomach to one side her golden eyes scanned the poorly lit interior of the Smiths' new residence. Proper shelter was even harder to come by than food in the mountains so having been allowed to occupy one of the smaller caves inside the network of tunnels was more than the family could have hoped for. It was pretty close to the main entrance so it was also one of the coldest places in the den, but at least they were safe from falling snow and raging winds so there wasn't much to complain about.

Now back to hazel, her eyes rested on a worn out photograph Maddy had pulled out from underneath a pelt which served as a carpet (human things were not allowed in the pack therefore the girl had to keep very well hidden the one thing she'd managed to take with her on the journey). Four teenagers with bright smiles lighting up their faces stared back, making the young wolf sigh. In that moment she'd give anything to be with them. Hell, she even missed Jana and her attempts at bossing everyone around or her getting too close to Rhydian.

The comfort of the life Maddy had left behind in Stoneybridge seemed like a distant memory now. Some days the girl wished her parents had accepted Segolia's offer at a new life in a remote small town somewhere near the American border. At least that way she could have stayed in contact with her friends once the dust finally settled on the whole Whitewood incident. But the fear of exposure was far to powerful to allow the couple to be near civilization for a while. So they took to the wilderness.

After a few weeks of wondering aimlessly through the vast territories of Canada, most of the time just to avoid human contact, the family finally settled somewhere on Baffin Island. The plan wasn't to stay there forever, just long enough to figure out their next move, find a place they'd want to call their own and restart their lives as semi-wild wolves. After having spent so much time in the human world the Smiths realized they were no longer made for wild life. Unaware that someone else had already claimed the territory the family decided to set up camp somewhere in what they later found out was a National Park.

During a hunting trip the new arrivals were noticed by the local pack. It was Maddy who caught the attention of their Alpha after she managed to injure one of his wolves when fighting over the prey-a rabbit with hardly enough meat on its bones to feed a small sized dog. But to hell if Maddy was going to let go of the only edible thing she'd stumbled upon in two days! So she fought, against her parents' advice and the growing pain of her injured paw. She fought and emerged victor after a well placed bite to the neck which incapacitated her opponent and nearly shredded his neck.

To this day she has no idea how the hell she'd managed to pull that off and take the upper hand in the fight but her gesture saved her family. The Alpha took them in-well practically dragged them along without their consent and did threaten to kill them quite often on the road-and hardly left her out of sight since which gave Mads the creeps. The man had not said a word to her since that day-not directly at least-which added to the growing frustration.

Needless to say their acceptance was met with high disregard. No respectable wild pack wanted tames tainting their lifestyle and weakening their lines. Luckily Harlan knew how to control his wolves and all incidents against the Smiths boiled down quickly when met with the vengeful wrath of their Alpha. A couple wolves were even killed in the process-examples of where disobedience leads. However the Smiths were yet to be regarded as true members of the pack until proven worthy of the honor. Until then they'd had to put up with anything the wild wolves threw their way.

Nobody behaved with gloves around the new arrivals presenting them with the same tasks they would one of their own, regardless of the difficulty. Mostly because they were hoping they'd one day make a mistake that would cost their lives and they'd be rid of the tames for good. With the mountain pack it was learn quick or die trying. So far however the family had done pretty well. In less than three months from their arrival they'd learned how to find their way around the vast den, hunt, skin animals, make the difference between edible and non-edible plants and bugs, tell when a storm was about to hit and Emma had learned how to weave baskets out of dry plants.

Maddy's trail of thought was suddenly interrupted by a rustling sound coming from her parents' side of the room. Squeezing her eyes shut the girl awaited quietly. "Maddy? Honey?" Emma's voice was barely a whisper, groggy with sleep. It did however reach her daughter's ears despite the wind blowing relentlessly outside. Reaching out from under the covers the woman shook the teenager lightly. Not exactly willing to be questioned about her whereabouts on that day Maddy pretended to be asleep, only moaning indistinctly in complaint as she brushed her mother's hand off, pulling the covers up to her nose. The woman must have been satisfied with just feeling her daughter's presence as she didn't press further and turned back to her side of the room falling back asleep almost immediately.

Minutes later, after having warmed up at last, Maddy felt sleep creep up on her as well. Before she could count ten wolves she was already snoring quietly, her dreams trailing back to the smiling faces in the worn photo hidden under the carpet.

* * *

**A/N**: Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes (English is not my first language). I may have missed a few.  
Hopefully this didn't appear too rushed, i was just pretty eager to publish it.  
I'll be explaining more on the pack and their lifestyle as the story advances. Please review if you enjoyed it and send in any questions! Thanks! C:


	3. II: Night Terrors

Night Terrors

**x**

_...Eight...Nine...Ten..._

Why wouldn't he move? What the hell was wrong with him? LEAVE! RUN! Maddy tried calling out the boy's name once again-or at least she thought it was his name-but the words remained stuck inside her throat. In their place a loud growl filled the air and the figure standing before her turned towards the sound, curiosity and fear present in his eyes. By now it was safe to say Maddy was afraid as well, heart threatening to escape her chest as it beat at a far quicker pace than natural, even for a wolfblood. Frozen in place by the tree, her body completely numb, she was unable to aid the boy in the fight against the unseen assailant. Where was it? What was it?

Something did move, somewhere very close to her. Something dashed forward to attack and a scream pierced the night before she could will her feet...or paws...to move. Human or wolf, she couldn't even tell her shape now. Just anger and agony taking turns in stabbing her viciously. In a matter of seconds the boy was gone. And she didn't even know who he was...Or what the hell had happened? Was she next?

_**Yes. **_

_...Maddy...Maddy...Maddy..._

"MADELINE!"

A sharp slap across the face sent the young wolfblood rolling out of the makeshift bed, yelping with both pain and hopelessness. _NO!_ Hands fluttered in the air for a moment fending off an unseen attacker, or trying to prevent another attack from happening, not even Maddy knew anymore. It took a while for the dizziness and nausea to wash away and her eyes finally made out the shape of Emma's concerned face towering above. There was no threat, not anymore. Arms slid back down framing her body. Spread across the stone floor of the cave Maddy struggled to regulate her breathing.

_Inhale...Exhale...Repeat_

"You're ok! You're ok..." Was all the mother could word as she backed away from her daughter. Worry was still gleaming in her eyes however. Nightmares had become a regular thing since the Smiths had taken to the wilderness and by that point they no longer surprised neither Daniel nor Emma. It wasn't like they could do anything about their daughter's condition, they had absolutely no clue what had triggered it to begin with. Neither did Maddy. Daniel blamed it on parting with her friends, or wilderness fever, but Maddy declined all those options. She could not explain it but she knew her father was wrong.

The nightmares were chaotic and beyond frustrating. Noting whatsoever made any sense! Everything was dark and filled with people and wolves and places she did not know. The only solid thing about the images was the fact that they frightened the young wolf to the bone. More than once she woke up screaming and kicking and it took all of Daniel's strength to pin her down and Emma's soothing words to calm her and make her realize she was wide awake and absolutely safe. A couple times her cries had even brought curious visitors to the cave door.

"Get dressed love. Max wants to see you." Emma added before disappearing out the door, leaving Maddy alone with her thoughts. It took a solid five minutes for her mother's parting words to finally sink in but once they did the brunette scurried to her feet and made an attempt to locate her warm clothes. It was most likely going to be one of those days when one wishes one had never rolled out of bed to begin with.

* * *

**A/N**: Maddy's nightmares are a key part in character development so i thought i'd walk you through one of the mild ones. They get worse as the story advances.


End file.
